With the proliferation of packet-based communications, various types of devices may communicate with each other over disparate types of communication networks. Since these communication devices range from personal computers to mobile telephones and personal digital assistants, different ones of these devices have different capabilities. With different capabilities, certain devices may support certain types of media sessions, while other devices are better at supporting other types of media sessions. For example, a personal computer may support a video session better than a mobile terminal, yet the mobile terminal may support a voice session better than the personal computer. For a video conference, which includes voice and video sessions, it is common for one device to be forced to support both sessions. As such, compromises are often made in the quality of one or the other media sessions.
In general, multimedia sessions such as those including a video session associated with a voice session are intended for a select user and terminated to a single selected communication device associated with the user. Thus, the different media sessions within the multimedia session cannot easily be delivered to different ones of the user's communication devices for a given multimedia session, in an effort to take advantage of the relative strengths of the various communication devices associated with the user. As such, there is a need for an effective technique to coordinate the communication devices associated with a user to allow different media sessions within a given multimedia session to be delivered to different ones of the user's communication devices. Such collaboration would afford a more flexible and richer set of multimedia communication services to the user.